Jousuke Kisaragi
Jōsuke Kisaragi (如月 丈助 Kisaragi Jousuke) is a playable character in MAGE series. He is one of the youngest mages in Fyr'stcercle and the owner of the gelateria , a gelato parlor. He is voiced by Yumiko Kobayashi . Appearance Jōsuke is a young boy with a short stature and pale skin. He has short dark green hair that can be mistaken as black in some lighting. His eyes are red, but he has been described as having sparkles in them. He is commonly seen wearing an dark colored newsboy cap. He normally wears an oversized green cardigan on top of his Japanese sailor school uniform. The uniform itself has a dark brown collar with no lining and a dark red tie. Underneath the uniform is a red undershirt that matches the color of the school tie. His shorts are the same color as his the collar. He also wears navy knee-high socks and leather oxfords. In his Mage Form, his clothes are stylized with Japanese kimonos and short hakama pants. His Mage Color is green. His hair is notably a lighter shade. He carries his weapon—a paper pad—in the rims on his shorts. At the Ball of Loons, he donned a wolf theme outfit. During Gadri Annis, Jousuke became the Moon Librarian of Justice, wearing mostly black and red. On the first day of 7th Market, he drank a Vulpeare Potion, growing fox ears on his head. Some time after, he drank an Age Potion, growing up to be about 15 years old and allowing him to apply as a postal worker. As a postman trainee, he wore the standard uniform plus other additional accessories depending on the holiday mood. During the Royal Ball arc, his most common attires were a black hakama jacket and a red kimono robe to match his date, Tarot. Personality Jōsuke is cheerful, innocent and somewhat heroic. He somewhat has a speech impairment, often mispronouncing names such as Fyr'stercercle as Fierce. At times, he can be very passionate about his hobbies and jobs, often spreading his enthusiasm. Jōsuke has a very romanticized outlook on life, believing that hard work will grant him success and by being positive, the gods will give him good luck. At one point, he was extremely excited to hear that the Ball of Loons would take place on Disphere since it has been described as the moon. He believed he would be closer to heaven where his parents are. Jōsuke has the habit of calling people princess, fairies, prince, and other fantasy titles. However, it is very rare of him to bestow a nickname on someone. What seems to be a nickname is just him pronouncing the name wrong. When it comes to money, he saves every plut and esse unless he thinks it would benefit him. Jōsuke thinks that spending large amounts of money is wasteful and tries to be thrifty. Although when he lends money, he tends to be very passive-aggressive about getting his money back, especially to his friends. Jōsuke is terrified of ghosts and swimming in deep waters. But if it's for helping a person in need, he'll put on a brave face and charge straight in. Otherwise, he's a scaredy cat. He is a very affectionate person. To the people he likes, Jousuke would offer homemade snacks or trinkets to show his appreciation. However, Jōsuke sometimes display signs of jealousy when the people he admires are spending more time with others than with him. He knows he can't hog all their time but is afraid of being alone again since his parents' passing. It is very hard for him to admit his loneliness, thinking it would cause trouble for the other person. In the spider arc, he blames himself for what was happening to his friends, to the point of severe depression. Background There isn't a lot of information about Jōsuke He knows that his Mage Item is the first book he owes and is from his parents. According to the Day of Memories log, Jōsuke's parents were in the hospital prior to the boy's arrival in Fyr'stcercle. His personality is mostly the same, but he has a stronger motivation to work and find ways to help make his friends feel better. There are hints to him formerly working in an ice cream store prior to Fyr'stcercle. In his drabbles, he once dreamt of a person in black but could not see their face or tell the gender. According to him, he learned how to leaf-whistle from someone but can't remember who. Memory Triggers Spoiler and trigger warning. You have been warned. Currently... no memory trigger. More information will be filled slowly as memories trigger. Plot Upon arrival in Fyr'stcercle, Jōsuke like many other mages has no recollection of his past life. He joins the weekend-long camping trip in hopes of making friends and to see if any memories pop up. His tent partner was Sei, whom he got along with quickly and fished with along with Lee. Later he participates in the Brave Trail with Eleonares whom he shared his first kiss during the Truth or Dare game. Back in Fyr'stcercle, Jōsuke opens up a gelato parlor named gelateria and hires Kakeru as a worker. Later, a little girl approaches Jōsuke in hopes of him creating a new flavor that tastes like "sunshine and bubbles". Jōsuke completes the task by asking Eon to sample the new flavor. Jōsuke attends his first funeral to wrote to the deceased. Some time later, there is an epidemic of the townspeople aging either up or down. Jōsuke aged down twice, taking the body of a four year old. Tarot allows Jōsuke to sleep over at her house on a whim. Ball of Loons Jōsuke arrives in Disphere and dances with his date Tarot Dun at the ball. He then hangs out at the Blanche area to decorate eggs. He didn't participate in any Dungeons or battles. Return to Fyr'st Five weeks has passed since Ball of Loons. Jōsuke is hit by the strange memory occurance; his memories revert back to pre-Fyr'stcercle. He is noticably more anxious and worrisome. Then, he played with Atelise and Owen to calm his nerves before Atelise herself suddenly has the mindset of pre-Fyr'stcercle. The group decided to help Atelise look for her parents and visit the hospital. About a few weeks later in the Housing Village, Jōsuke encounters Atelise again at the birthday cake event, collecting macarocks. He has no recollection of what his previous self has done, but goes along with Atelise's rambles. That night, Three announces a funeral is to take place. Little did Jōsuke know, the funeral is for his previous housemate. During Cleaning and Family Days, Jōsuke spent a lot of time with Tarot, doing various tasks. A young woman with a sad smile asked Jōsuke during Cleaning Days to help find donation for her love who had a gambling problem. He sold bottles to Tarot, Aelia, Sion and Aria while Eon added a small donation to the pot. For Family Days, Jousuke volunteered at the Letter Booth instead of opening his own booth. On the first day, he hung out with Meruru Harvenshire and got their Fyr'st shot together from Felicity. Some time after, Jōsuke bought a Mage Self-Invite Letter, summoning Evelyn by mistake. Gadri' Annis Return to Fyr'st After Jōsuke goes to Tarot's house where he is given a Flyin Lion Egg. Out of thanks, he gave her his Windy and Firey cards. Soon after, he asks Evelyn, Tarot, Adrian and Alexandra to bless the egg. The boy decides to participate in the Love Shack's blind dates and goes on one with Jean Louis and Nikolai. After buying and consuming a Vulpeare Potion from Mr. Moony, Jōsuke grows fox ears. On the first day of Market, he asks Vespera, Owen, Sheila, Meruru, Leo, Micky and Rehan to bless his eggs. On the second day, he asks Sei to bless his egg. Jousuke receives a pumpkin seed from Missy after agreeing to deliver medicine to Thorell as a favor. Sometime later, it grows up to become a mini pumpkin house. Royal Ball Attending the Royal Ball with Tarot as his date, Jōsuke experinces many adventures with his friends and finally get to be a prince. However, after the trip back to Fyr'st, his long friend Kohl dies, leaving Jōsuke to attend to the funeral with Atelise. Spider Arc While having a brief conversation with Darcy, Jōsuke is ambushed by Rehan—an infected mage—and is pulled into battle. While struggling to escape, he gets stabbed in the leg by the spider pincers, only to be saved by Aelia later. Only a few days later, he receives a secret mission from III to retrieve body parts from various infected mages. While he achieved his goal, he got himself infected by Theo. Under the influence of the spider infection, he blames himself for perhaps starting the whole ordeal and tries to tie up loose ends before attempting to commit suicide in the Southern Forests. However, instincts prevents him from doing so, forcing him to transform into a spider and attack Lee and Tae Min. He only then is stopped by Aelia and Tarot, but it results in his death due to large blood loss and infecting Tarot. In his last words, he speaks through Kaguya who tells Aelia to give whatever is left behind to Evelyn then promply turns into an orb. Relationships Kaguya : Jōsuke's fox familiar. Although supposedly she is to have a masculine form, she refers herself as a female. According to her, Jōsuke was the one who named her, giving her the name of a character in his book. She enjoys Jōsuke s company and tends to baby him. Kaguya often hides under Jōsuke's hat and will attack anyone who hurts her Master. Kakeru Sakamoto : A worker in gelateria. Jōsuke and Kakeru met at the Housing Villages with Eon . They collected the cotton candy snow together in hopes of creating a new product. Kohl Emmerson : A cool older brother in in his opinion. First met Kohl along with Jun under the influence of Cupid Heart Showers when Jōsuke was passing by the veggie house. Some time after, Jōsuke attended his first funeral with Kohl, promising that they'll live and be strong. Mistakenly calls him Coal. Lait : First met when Lait pranked him at Town Square, though they made up later. The boy asked if she could teach him how to dance before going off to Disphere in exchange for teaching her how to leaf whistle. He hadn't seen her since that promise. Lozaria Freyg : A girl around the same age as him. They share a love of flowers. Owen O'Bryne : Encountered Owen at several events. Jōsuke thinks his hair is pretty cool. Calls him Ohwin. Sheila Barlec : Hat buddies! A cool older sister type. Sei : Tent partner during the camping trip. She's really nice, but hard to understand through the thick accent. During the Cupid Heart Shower event, Sei fell in love with him but it was most likely cause she adored him. Nevertheless, Jōsuke enjoys her company. He didn't seem to recognize her at the Ball of Loons, though. Tarot Dun : Calls her Taro. His date to Ball of Loons. They kind of use each other to exchange collectable items. He once confided in her about wanting to be remembered in a postive light if he goes away and wants to be a prince. Tarot insures him that he would be remembered as the cute little kid that everyone likes. Jōsuke thinks Tarot is very pretty and hasn't noticed her something is off about her. Battle Abilities Jōsuke works best in the midguard or rearguard. Due to his ability to conjure anything he writes, he has no normal attacks. However, he can use Red Summon: Animate to have an object attack for him or have Kaguya attack. The slips of paper are very sturdy and can last much longer than regular paper. It burns out a lot slower when on fire. Regardless, his current abilities are not suited for battle, only for domestic purposes. ' Fyr'stcercle' Jōsuke's strongest stat is Potential. He currently has the second most Potential without the use of equipments. (First is Sion ). For now, he's focused on increasing his Magic and Speed. Jousuke bought a Boost Charm: Luck +10 to increase the amount of goods he can create. 'Disphere' At Loone, Jousuke had high Stamina and below average Speed. He didn't participate in any Dungeons or battles, however. 'Skill: Red Summon' By writing characters in his own blood on the slips of paper, Jōsuke can cast any spell from Dry Clothes to Lightning. Then he will attempt to place the slip on the target or general area, otherwise the spell fails. However, since he's still low leveled, harmful spells do not do as much damage. Using this ability one after another will cause light headedness. The following are examples: : Dry Clothes - On wet clothes - The clothes are instantly dried. : Bloom - On a plant - The plant will sprout to life. However, they only sprout with the buds slightly open. : Fire '''- On a flammable object - A small flame sprouts up. Alternatively can be used as a lantern. : '''Animate - On an inanimate object - The object comes to life. It follows basic movements but has no intelligence or free will. It cannot be outside of the 10m radius from Jōsuke's central position. It also cannot be used with any other spell without cancelling "Animate". Jōsuke will have to remove the tag if he wishes to use another spell. At his low level, he can only use it on objects about less than a foot tall. 'Special Attack: Blood Seal' The paper pad transform into a special piece of golden paper. Jōsuke proceeds to write the target's name in blood. Then the paper glows red and makes a beeline towards the target, constricting it's magical flow by half. The amount of time the target is constricted depends on how much Jōsuke has left in his transformation time. Every five minutes Jōsuke has left in his Mage form equals to ten seconds of constriction. An hour would equate to two minutes. As soon as the paper reaches its target, Jousuke is taken of Mage form. Etymology "Kisaragi Jōsuke" means Sturdy Help of February Moon, reflecting on his battle tactics as a support, his birth month, and his fascnication with the moon along with being a symbol in his Mage Item. However, his first name was given to him on a spur of a moment while his surname was given by a friend of the creator, along with the kanji. Trivia *His birthday is on February 24, making him a Pisces. *His blood type is B. *In his native tongue, he speaks with a Kansai-ben. He also has trouble reading latin characters but can write Japanese just fine. Despite this, other residents of Fyr'stcercle think he can speak English well. However, he dreams in Japanese. Perhaps it has something to do with Kaguya since she's the one who is teaching him how to write... *Although he has a surname, Jōsuke always introduces his given name only. He only knew about his surname because it was written in his book. But there could be something wrong with it... *Jōsuke is aware that his parents went to Heaven and wishes to go to the Moon to be closer to them. However, he doesn't equate being in Heaven to being dead. He thinks that funerals are a sign of that person arriving in Heaven. *Had he not come to Fyr'stcercle, Jōsuke would have been a Literature Teacher as an adult. His favorite food is watermelon. Jōsuke's favorite pastime is reading. His type of girl would be someone who does a lot of fun things with him. *Is very accustomed to cooking, cleaning and gardening. His room is almost spotless. Yet he is horrible with crafting and sewing. *Jōsuke was first created for Voleros Saga ''as a young kitsune who sold watermelons. Like his MAGE self, both of his parents are dead, but his older brother Sousuke was still alive and working in the capital. He interacted with many adults who taught him who to read, write and play the flute. Jōsuke soon had several places in other groups but the most significant one is when he served as a SS for a Tengu named Yun-xi (who also was in ''Voleros Saga). Interestingly enough, his yōkai form looks similar to Kaguya. *Jōsuke of MAGE is from one of the old groups he was in. *He admits that one of his biggest regrets is not taking Atelise on a date at GLOW amusement park, expressed in an outside rp after his death. Normal.png|Jōsuke in his previous Normal Clothes Jou_1Mform.png|Previous Concept of Mage Form nn.png|Current Mage Clothes jou_uniform.png|Jousuke in the Academy Winter Uniform jou_mature.png|IF: Jōsuke as a Mature Mage jou_forbidden.png|IF: Jōsuke as a Forbidden Mage jou_reverse.png|IF: Jōsuke as a Reverse Mage Ball-2.png|Jousuke at the Royal Ball Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Male Category:Gelateria Category:Status: Deceased